


The Sea

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Transgender Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Fundy wondered why his father stared at the sea so much.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Sally The Salmon/Wilbur
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Kudos: 36





	The Sea

Wilbur often stares out at the sea by their house, and Fundy wonders why. He sometimes thinks it’s got something to do with his long-lost mother, but he knows better than to ask. All he’ll get in response are blank stares and his father won’t speak to him for a few days- he knows, it’s happened before. 

The only time Fundy ever asked was when he was much younger, a.. little girl at the time. His name was Leah then, another reason he’d chosen the name Fundy; it was extremely different than Leah and shared none of the same letters. He was about 5. He’d asked his father “Why do you stare out at the ocean so much?” And being the naive 5 year old he was didn’t expect anything but the truth, so he’d been very surprised when his father had turned to him with the most horrified and surprised expression, much more dramatic than what he’d imagined. He’d assumed his father would be thrilled to talk about his mother, as he’d occasionally- he knew it was a slip up now but hadn’t at the time- speak about her randomly while doing something. He at the time hadn’t known Fundy was paying attention but he was.

Wilbur, his father, had left him with his family, by choice; most of them were around his age and disappeared for a day or two, and when he came back it took most of the day for Fundy’s uncles (and grandfather) to get him to talk again. Fundy hasn’t asked again.   
Fundy also knew his father was proud of him but missed Leah. Wilbur tried not to show it but he occasionally stared at Fundy’s hair a bit too long or took him to a female hairdresser when he was distracted. Fundy acted like it didn’t bother him but it did. Not that he’d ever tell Wilbur that, he knew his father was already stressed enough about it and worried far too much. 

So Fundy waited. Until his father was comfortable talking about it. Until his father trusted him to tell him because he was patient. 

But Fundy wanted to know; why did his father stare at the sea so much?


End file.
